According to conventional practice, earth moving attachments for tractors typically include a shovel into which dirt and other earth fill materials are loaded. Upon movement of the tractor, the shovel is caused to cut into the materials to be loaded and directs the materials into the carrying bowl of the shovel as the tractor is moved backward. After the carrying bowl is filled, the shovel is raised to a carrying position and transported to the desired location by the tractor.
In the conventional practice the shovel is unloaded by tilting or pivoting the bowl to eject the earth fill materials. However, certain types of fill materials have a tendency to adhere to the walls and floor of the carrying bowl; and in cold weather, wet materials have a tendency to freeze in the bowl. In either of such circumstances the carrying bowl must be raised to a relatively high angle in order to develop sufficient sheer to dump fill materials. The reliance on gravity to unload the bowl and the resultant need for lifting of the same to a relatively sharp angle produces frequent difficulties in unloading the shovel attachment and requires an arrangement of the tractor which tends to be unstable and subject to tilting in slippery soils or rough terrain.